


Home Sweet Home

by Lunatic19



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Swears, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, M/M, No Beta, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/pseuds/Lunatic19
Summary: Basically, I started to read LadyoftheWoods "New Home" and told her of my idea of where Janus and Remus adopt Logan.Janus is a lawyer, Remus is a scientist, and together they are raising Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 122
Kudos: 180





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587009) by [LadyoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods). 



> Janus is a lawyer, Remus is a scientist, and together they are raising Logan.
> 
> Haven't decided if this is going to be a one-shot or not yet if you have a prompt of Janus and Remus raising Logan let me know! I apologize now for the 38 mistakes in this fic.

Janus sighed as he finally got word that everything was settled. Roman and Virgil officially had custody of the tiny marshmallow that was Patton. It was a good feeling, and a huge step for Virgil given his background with the system, Janus could not help but smile. The memory of Virgil’s foster parents introducing him, how Roman boldly looked at the anxious boy and announcing that Virgil was going to marry him. 

“Hey Janus, are you heading out?” Robert asked, and while Janus wanted to reply with, ‘Do you not see that my computer is shut down and my things pack?’ Janus contained himself. 

Instead, Janus put on his famous work smile “Yes, my brother-in-law just had some good news and asked me to pass the message to my husband,” He stated standing up with his briefcase in his hand. Lucky for Janus, Robert wasn’t one for gossip, so the answer was enough. 

“I’m sure your husband will be thrilled, have a good weekend Janus,” Robert waved as he turned to head back to his desk. 

Janus often wonders why he let his coworkers get away with being so informal with him, perhaps he was going soft. A thought for another time as he drove home picking up some celebratory drinks for his family. If someone had told Janus when he was in high-school that he would have graduated law school, married a human version of the Cheshire Cat, and adopted a son that carried a dictionary around, he probably would have asked what that person was smoking. 

Yet, here Janus was pulling into his driveway to surprise Remus and Logan. He could not help but have an odd feeling that something was off in his home. The first reason for his suspicion was that there was no music blasting through the walls to piss off the Karen that had stolen their pride flag. The second was that the flame thrower was missing from its place in the garage. 

“Remus, Logan, I’m home if something is on fire it better be out before I open this door.” He announced as he opens the door, bracing himself for the mess he was going to find. The scene that Janus was met with was both his husband and son covered in green goo, the kitchen island covered with all sorts of science equipment, also covered in goo. They at least remembered to put plastic sheets down this time. Janus now had to figure out if he wanted to know what the goo was or if he was better off not knowing. 

“Janny you missed the alien war!” Remus said running over to kiss his husband. Janus made a face as Remus got the green goo on his clothes. 

“Aliens? Did Logan get them to tell him how he could make Pluto a planet again?” Janus asked turning to Logan who huffed in annoyance that his favorite planet was not a planet anymore. 

“Pluto is and always will be a planet,” Logan said as seriously as he had the day his class went to the planetarium. The poor tour guide made the unfortunate mistake of telling Logan to get over it. This led to Logan making the guide cry, Janus had been so proud. 

“Well, I suggest you call the aliens back to clean this up, we will not be watching the documentary on Children Serial Killers,” Janus threatens them. As fear crossed Remus and Logan’s face he watched Remus sweep everything up, “Remus you better be soaking those beakers and test tubes in the lab’s sink and not our tub!” He yelled as his husband just pick the plastic wrap and disappeared. 

“How has Papa not been fried, if he can’t follow proper lab sanitation?” Logan asked. 

It was a question Janus had asked himself many times in college when Remus was getting his Ph.D. and destroyed two Chemistry Labs. Janus could not tell Logan that without giving him ideas, so he went with the obvious one, “I’m pretty sure your Father scares them too much for them to fire him.” Janus settled on, “Alright now go and get a shower, I have some big news involving your Uncles.” Logan hopped off the stool, being careful to not touch anything, Janus did not know if he should be thankful Logan could go from mad scientist to the perfect child in seconds flat, or if he should call Virgil’s therapist. 

“So I’m guessing Ro and Virgie were approved,” Remus inquired as he gave Janus a proper kiss this time now that he was cleaned off.

“They were. I do not think we will meet him before Virgil’s birthday though, so do not get too excited.” Janus pointed a spoon at Remus who took lick it with a suggestive smile. 

“I can be good! You know how good I can be,” Remus protested Janus hit him with the spoon and gave him a look. “Okay, I get why I cannot be near my new nephew, but what about Logan and you? You two are calmer, and kids could bond,” Remus continued as he began to help with dinner. 

Janus hummed, “I might be the one that took the case involving the family that had Patton before, we simply cannot have me seen as a conflict of interest.”  
Remus laughed at his husband’s sneaky nature “HA! Those asswipes will be warming someone’s bed in prison, serves them right for hitting a kid!”  
Of course, Logan would come in at that moment “Oh did you get Mr. and Mrs. Wormworth’s cases closed already? That is a new record for you. Did they just plead guilty upon your arrival, or did you have a challenge? ” Logan inquired.

“First off, no the Wormworth’s case is next week, and secondly, I thought we agreed you would not touch my study,” Janus said as Logan began to set the table. 

“I’m innocent until evidence says otherwise. Also, Papa is eating raw hotdogs again,” Logan said. Janus shot around to see Remus sneaking a hotdog out of the fridge. 

“Remus!” Janus hissed at his husband as Janus decided that telling Logan could wait a few more hours.


	2. Finding the North Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Remus adopt Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I decided to make it multi-chapters!

Janus originally had been on the fence with the idea of bringing home a child, mostly due to his insecurities. Until he had gotten a case at work, a foster family that had at one point abused Virgil. They were in court for another charge of abuse. This time the victim was terrified and panicked at the mere thought of seeing their abusers. Janus wanted revenge, since they had only received a slap on the wrist after Virgil’s trail, Janus was going to destroy them for hurting another child. Janus hated hearing the sobbing and screaming out of that child’s mouth when he reached his limit on retelling his abuse. So, not only did he ruined those people, he got them sent to prison. Their cellmates were so happy to welcome the new arrivals that evening. He could not help the satisfying smirk on his face as he retold the story, leaving out who the people were when Virgil suddenly said to him. 

“You talk so much crap about not being good enough to be a parent, but you went full out for a child you didn’t know.” That night he and Remus talked about children for the first time since their wedding day and concluded that they were ready for this. 

There was just one problem, Janus had lost Remus. 

Now, normally Janus could trust his husband enough in public to behave and only cause a small amount of property damage. However, this was not a normal public outing for them. No, they were spending their weekend at yet another orphanage trying to find a child to complete their family. Janus had spent the day talking to the staff and was met with the same look he had seen on many people’s faces.

“We are sorry but-“ 

“ Jay-Babe!” Remus yelled running over talking his husband with a huge grin on his face “I found him! I found our son!” Remus said excitedly as he looked at Janus. “He is so smart! He knows the difference between a galaxy and a nebula! He and he is only THREE!” Remus said looking so proud of the boy that was not even theirs. 

“Oh! You must have met Logan, we were not sure if he would come out of the library, Logan just came back to us two days ago,” already Janus did not like the way this conversation was going. “Logan is more advance in his development than his peers, so he has difficulty socializing. “

“Bitch, please, that is because your brain is smaller than the cells that make it-“ Remus began.

“Remus, why don’t you introduce me to the boy you have laid claim to?” Janus suggested. Remus' head snapped in Janus’ direction before ushering him towards the building. Remus dragged Janus into the library that had been in a locked area of the orphanage, that should have concerned Janus, but he had grown accustomed to this over the years. There in the back, between the horror section and Syfy section, was a small boy holding a book on galaxies in his hands. 

The boy looked up at Remus. “Oh, you’re back,” Logan said stoned face and Janus could already see why Remus had been so smitten with the kid. 

“Duh! I had to get Janus away from this pea-brained volunteer, dull conversations tend to bore Janus to tears.” Remus said, Logan, looked up at Janus to study him from the ground, as Janus study his interaction with Remus. 

“Remus, said you’re a lawyer?” Logan settled on asking. 

“I am,” Janus replied.

“Could you help me with this?” Logan said holding up a 5-minute mystery book, where the reader was the jury and had to decide who was telling the truth in the courtroom. Janus decided that he would give it a shot and joined Logan on the floor. This was the first of many visits to see Logan as they waited for the paperwork. Two months it took them to get all the paperwork together to adopt Logan. In that period, Remus and Roman decorated one wall in Logan’s room to hold all of Logan’s favorite constellation. While the two brothers fought over artistic design and scientific fact, Virgil and Janus picked out furniture. It was the night before they would pick up Logan, and Janus was sitting in the room holding a small rock in his hand. 

“I’m officially knocking on a door to break you out of your thoughts praise me!” Remus yelled, then knocked on the door, before throwing himself at Janus. “Isn’t that the rock I stole when we were in kindergarten?” 

“It is. Our kindergarten field trip to the Aquarium, Candy had thrown my glasses out the bus window on our way there, and I tried to pretend that it didn’t matter,” Janus said rubbing his thumb over the rock. 

“Oh yeah! She made a point to brag about the rocks in the octopus exhibit. I got Roman to distract the teacher and jumped into the tank with the octopus to fetch you the rock so would have a one of a kind souvenir.” Remus laughed at the memory, “I didn’t know you kept it!” 

Janus smiled kissing his husband “I kept it because of what Roman said later.” He turned the rock over so Remus could read what he had gotten engraved on the bottom. 

“’ Whenever you are sinking, we will swim down and grab you.’ My brother said that to you! Should I be jealous that my brother tried to flirt with my husband!” 

Janus laughed at Remus, shaking his head at his theatrics, “I prefer my husband with a more rugged appearance,” He said tugging on Remus’ mustache. “I want Logan to have something subtle in sentimental nature,” Janus said placing the rock on the shelf above the bed right next to a new rubrics cube. 

Remus wrapped his arms around Janus tighter pulling him into his lap, “I think he will love it.” 

The next day they went to pick up Logan, the weather caused Janus’ leg to throb with each step, even with the support of his cane. Which meant Janus had to sit in the car and wait while Remus explained the situation. Janus hated sitting in the car because he could tell when Remus said ‘leg injury’ as the looks of pity came on the volunteers' faces. Logan, on the other hand, eyes widen and began running to the car. Janus opened the car door to brace himself for the normal child-like questions. How did it happen? Do you have a scar? But Logan would never be normal. 

“Thank you, for coming to get me even though you’re hurting,” Logan said. At that moment, Janus wanted to know how many people had let this brilliant child down. For Logan to be thankful that they showed up, set a fire inside of Janus. Janus wanted to let Remus burn every one of the foster families that made Logan doubt they would show. 

Janus picked up Logan, despite his body protesting and Logan’s verbal protest, and hugged the boy tightly. “We will always come for you Logan. No matter what, Remus and I, will make sure that you are never left behind,” Janus swore to him, Janus was not looking at Logan’s face, but he felt the tears hit his shoulder, “Let’s go home Polaris.”   
“Polaris? Like the North Star?” Logan asked rubbing his face clean. 

“Exactly, because with each day we spent with you we watched you glow brighter. Do you not like it?” Janus asked worried that Logan might not want a nickname. 

“I like it because it means I’m part of something bigger. ” Logan said as a sniffle broke the moment. Both turned to see Remus bawling with his phone in his hand filming the whole thing. He stops and launched himself into hugging the two, Janus laughed as Logan complained that the care was not a proper place to hug someone, and he wanted to go home. Later that night, Janus noticed the light still on in Logan’s room, as he peeked inside, he smiled at the sight of Logan clutching the little rock close to his chest. 

“Sleep well, Starlight,” Janus whispered before turning the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Logan and Patton meet!


	3. Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet and Remus helps his son. 
> 
> Warning Remus helps his son get revenge things will explode and children will cry.

Logan did not feel feelings. He did however get annoyed easily. Papa said that Logan’s face when agitated was the same one that Father gives his intoxicated co-workers at holiday parties. Logan would argue that because he and Father weren’t related by blood, it was impossible to have the same face. That did not stop Papa from saying he still found it adorable. One thing Logan was not was adorable. He was serious and wanted to be taken seriously by others. Of course, his peers were simpletons and did not understand how to split a dollar into nickels and dimes, much less the importance of a tie. Still, Logan had gotten annoyed once, promptly telling his classmates if they did not stop that instant, they would regret it. They refused to listen to him, thus Logan did the most logical thing he could think of he brought in chocolate. The chocolate might have been laced with laxatives, but Logan had made his point. Papa was very proud of him for thinking outside the box and had gotten him ice cream. Father had been amused but told Logan that if he was going to do something like that again to warn him ahead of time. 

The stunt had gotten the bullies to leave him alone. Instead, the bullies focus their attention on the new kid in school. Logan had been out the day the boy in the cat hoodie had been introduced, and Logan refused to approach anyone if he had no need. This boy, however, was oblivious and refuse to go to the teacher for help! It took a month before Logan reached his limit listening to the boy. He would force a smile when the teachers asked him if he was having problems and say he was fine. Logan did not need feelings to know that the boy was not fine. After the bullies disrupted class to bully the kid, Logan decided he was going to revolt again. 

The teachers were asked to pair students up for a Halloween Event. The students would work together on a theme and present it at the Costume parade at the end of the month. Logan waited till lunch before approaching. 

“Hello, I am Logan. I want you to be my partner, do you consent?” He asked the boy who looked taken back. This is why Logan hated talking to people-

“Yes! I mean, yes, sorry I’m Patton!” He exclaimed with the first real smile Logan had seen on his since he started school. Logan thought for a few minutes thinking about where he had heard the name before outside of the school but filed it under useless information. “But, uh, I haven’t dressed up for Halloween before…” 

“I hope you do not mind but my Papa made my costume, if you do not oppose it, would you mind going with that theme?” Logan asked as Patton looked nervous. Logan decided that he needed to take a page out of his Father’s book, “All you need to wear is a yellow raincoat, I have one from last year when my family dressed up as Coraline,” Logan said softly, not wanting to pressure Patton. 

“That does not sound too bad, my family hasn’t picked a theme yet, we are going to visit my Uncles and Cousin for the first time on Halloween to go Trick-or-treating!” Patton said as they spent the rest of lunch talking. Well, Patton talked, and Logan put in his input, however, Logan decided that Patton was a danger to himself and ultimately became his guide in school. Logan did part ways, as Patton had to stay behind to catch up on some of the things he missed, which meant Logan could plot. 

Janus knew his son’s thinking face, or he should say, he knew his son’s mad scientist face, “Logan, do you remember what we talked about after the chocolate incident?” He questioned looking in the rearview mirror as Logan made eye contact. 

“Father, I have decided that the new student cannot be left to his own devices. He is far too helpless, so I have decided to help him.” Logan stated as Janus grew more suspicious. 

“Oh? Someone in your class is worthy of your attention?” Janus smiled, slightly teasing, knowing Logan did not usually try to make friends. “That did not answer my question, Logan.” 

“Like I said he is helpless, and I decided to help him. Yes, I remember you said to warn you so you could take off. Seeing as you will already be at the school at the time, I felt no need to tell you to take time off,” Logan put his head back into his book before pausing, looking up at Janus, “You might want to warn Uncle Roman not to wear white to the costume parade this year.” 

Janus nodded, “Noted,” he chuckled. He did not know what Logan was planning, but Janus knew that once Logan was set on something no one could stop him. Later that night, Janus got a call from Virgil. 

“So, Patton keeps talking about this kid named Logan, who wears ties to school….” Virgil trailed off, Janus could practically see Virgil rubbing his neck. 

“Logan said that there was a helpless boy he decided to help, do you still want to wait till Halloween to tell them?” Janus asked, shutting his book. “Also tell Roman, Logan suggested he not wear white to the costume parade. Logan and Remus have also been attached at the hip since we came home.” 

“I will be sure to tell Roman his nephew and brother are plotting. Do you think we should? I mean, maybe, it would be nice for Patton to befriend Logan without them knowing,” Virgil sighed, trying to figure this out. “Patton is being bullied. I saw the bruises, and I called the school, they said Patton has not come to them, so they won’t do anything.” 

“I don’t think Patton will be bullied for the rest of the year once Logan is done. Let’s see how things go,” Janus said as he ended the call, just in time for Remus to jump on their bed. “So, what were you two doing?” 

“Our son is a genius! I can’t wait till he is old enough to come to work with me. The government should be terrified! With his knowledge and my unlimited supply of radioactive chemicals, we are going to make radioactive ducks that will rule the world!” Remus giggled, kissing Janus, “The best kid ever!” Janus shook his head deciding he would wait and see how this planned out. 

As the weeks passed the boys were very secretive about their costumes from Roman, Virgil, and Janus. Remus only knew because he was going to assist with Logan’s makeup for the day. Each day that had passed though Logan was talking more and more about the games he and Patton would play. Patton would come home bursting with energy, that he was starting to excel in his classes with Logan helping him. The boys were getting closer, and as the day of the parade came, Janus decided that this might not be a bad fit. 

Finally, the day was upon them, and parents were encouraged to dress up to support their children, so Remus had left Janus with his costume on the desk. When Janus pulled up, he nodded to Roman and Virgil, “Disney Villains, Roman I didn’t know you had it in you?” He teased. 

Roman was dressed as Gaston and Virgil dressed in Oogie Boogie onesies. Roman shook his head, “We didn’t want to go full out seeing as this was Patton’s first Halloween with us? Do you know what Remus dressed up as?” Roman was worried that his brother might have gone overboard. 

“I’m afraid not. I let him volunteer for this event. Logan said Remus needed to be there, and both were gone before I got finished. What about Patton?” Janus asked them as he adjusted his weight with his cane. He had to give Remus props, the Jekyll and Hyde costume was amazing and comfortable. 

“He said Logan was bringing him his costume. He felt bad he could not decide on a Disney Villain. We told him next year we could dress up every Saturday.” Virgil said as one of the other mother’s called for their attention. 

“Roman! Virgil! We are so glad you could make it, maybe you’ll volunteer for the winter festival? ‘There’s Snow Place like school!’ is our theme this year.” Sandy said, coming over in her angel outfit, “And Janus I must ask what you said to Logan. He came in with your husband this morning and gave both Tommy and Bobbie red glitter sensory balls, saying he was sorry about the chocolates. He just made the cutest clown.” She praised him. Janus noticed Virgil started to pale a little as both men started to connect the dots. 

The ‘Monster Mash’ started to play over the speakers, and Remus stood at the door leading the parade in his Davy Jones costume. Behind him was Logan dressed as a clown, but not just any clown, because why would Janus’ science-loving, intelligent, and devious son, choose a happy clown…When Remus could make him Pennywise, and holding his hand oblivious to everything was Patton, skipping over to Roman and Virgil with such joy on his face in Logan’s old yellow raincoat. 

“Remus wouldn’t-” Roman started. 

“Remus would.” Both Janus and Virgil said, as the three came up to them Patton seemed so happy to have gotten to do this, talking non-stop about how the teacher’s kept praising them for being so creative. 

“Creative?” Janus asked his husband and Logan with his arms crossed, Logan just smirked as the screams were heard. Turning back Tommy’s Stormtrooper costume and Bobbie’s Cinderella costume were now stained a bright red. Red liquid streaming down both children’s faces as they cried as teachers and parents rushed over. 

“Logan, they broke them! Even after you told them the correct way to use them,” Patton complained.

Logan shook his head, and with a poker face said “So uncivilized.”


	4. Happy Birthday Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Birthday Angst with Remus and Roman being well themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted 3 days ago but my computer deleted the edits I had made so here it is!

The ball of paper hit Logan in the face before bouncing off and into the mud at his feet. As he looked down at it, it was not the only one. Thirty-two invitations were overflowing the trashcan right outside the school’s entrance.

“Who wants to go to his party anyway?” 

“Did you see where he was having it? The Science Museum! What a nerd!” 

“This is why the schools should not force kids to hand out birthday party invitations at school, poor kid.” 

All these conversations were buzzing around Logan as he picked up the invitation and put it in the trashcan. One brave teacher moved to comfort Logan, “Logan are you okay?” 

“I am fine. I knew the outcome before handing out the invitations, I just followed the school rules that state that everyone must be invited. If you’ll excuse me, my Papa is here.” Logan said as he took off running through the rain before Remus had a chance to get out of the car with an umbrella. Logan was used to this treatment. He was used to not being wanted by his peers, so it should not be hurting him this much. Truthfully, he knew why it hurt, this was his first birthday with his new fathers, it would have been exactly a year on his birthday that they had adopted him. In the excitement of throwing a dinner to celebrate the adoption, his birthday had been small. This year, however, Remus had managed to convince the museum to let him in so Logan could have a party there. Remus had put so much effort into getting them the museum that Logan did not want to tell him that it was for nothing. 

The drive home was silent, and when they did get home Logan went running to his room shutting the door. Remus trudged into the house just behind Logan, slamming the front door. “Those damn little assholes!” Remus hissed.

“I see we will be having a full house at the museum?” Janus said sarcastically.

Remus growled, “They did not even have the damn decency to throw them away at home! One threw it at his face, Jan! His face! That stupid teacher told me that we should convince him to hold it at that pizza place by the mall! Do you want to know how much bacteria I have swabbed from that place!” Remus was furious, he was brought back to the days when the kids at his party only came for Roman. 

“Considering you are the cause of most of the bacteria in that pizza place?” Janus asked him, “Or do you not remember forming breadsticks in the shape of a dicks and leaving them for the waiter?” 

“Why are not upset about this? You had it worse than Logan.” Remus huffed as he sat down looking at Janus. 

“Because I was upset last year for missing it, and you were the calm one, so this year you are the upset one and I’m the calm one.” Janus said soothing Remus’ hair, “Well, until the next party comes around. Then I will stand there and tell Logan that civilized human beings politely check no, only low-level swine pollute the environment.” 

“Logan’s isn’t showing any emotions. I’m worried he is feeling them but won’t tell us. What if he thinks it is his fault, what if he thinks this is how life is and he needs to get used to it, what if-“

“Remus you are spiraling.” 

Remus stops to start his breathing exercises as he looked at Janus, “This was supposed to be a big thing,” Remus pouted. 

“Remus, it didn’t need to be. Some of my fondest birthdays were the ones where it was just you, your brother, Virgil, and myself. Now get up I’m going to check on Logan,” Janus said as he kissed him. “Why don’t you call your brother? Talk to him about meeting now instead of at Thanksgiving,” Janus suggested as he pushed Remus off his lap. Janus knocked on Logan’s door before entering, seeing Logan sitting on his bed with a book in his hand was not an abnormal site, the rock sitting in his hand was. Janus had picked up on subtle ways Logan would communicate that he was upset with something, 9 times out of 10 it would always be Logan holding the rock, “Logan, do you want to talk about it?” 

“I knew they were not going to come. I knew they were going to think the party was stupid. I have heard those words before,” Logan did not look up at Janus he hid behind his book so he could not see Janus' face. Refusing to make eye contact, two signs in, and Janus had to remind himself to remain calm and not plot the destruction of a couple of five-year-olds. 

“You are right, you told me it did not matter because you are different than them. You enjoy different things,” Janus said to him when Logan paused, it took a few moments but Janus noticed Logan’s grip tighten on the book as his small frame shook. 

“I lied,” Logan said his voice breaking, “It matters, it matters because Papa put the effort in to apologize so we could go. It matters because Papa was so excited to have this moment. It matters!” Logan snapped as he began to sob. Janus took the book and pulled Logan in his lap, Logan’s sobs were screams of agony, and Janus let him scream. Janus heard Remus come running up the steps hearing the boy. Janus held Logan tighter, “It matters because I wanted to make Papa happy on my birthday!” Logan sobbed. That broke Remus as he came over to squish Logan in a hug. Now Janus had two crying scientists in the house and had to change his tactics. 

“Polaris,” Remus whispered petting his son’s hair, “Oh Polaris, I did not mean to do this to you,” Remus whispered kissing his head. 

“You did not do it. I did, you were so happy about this big party, and I just wanted a trip to the Science Museum. I’m sorry. ” Logan said as he turned to Remus. 

“Shit.” 

“Remus,” Janus warned.

“Logan I’m sorry. When I was your age, your grandparents held our, your uncle’s and mine, party on the same day since duh, we are twins. One year we didn’t, your uncle and I couldn’t compromise, we ended up having two parties. Everyone came to your Uncle’s party, but when it came time for mine only your dad and your Uncle Virgil showed up. Your other grandparent’s used your Dad’s birthday as a way to make business deals.” Remus sighed thinking about the past.

“The point your Papa is trying to make is that we wanted you to have the birthdays we never got. At the same time, we are sorry we did not ask what you wanted specifically for your birthday. So how about this, from now on this will be our tradition we go to a museum of your choice and then have a family dinner? How does that sound, Logan?” Janus suggested, kissing both Logan and Remus when they agreed, “Good now let's go eat some chicken and dumplings.” 

Like that the birthday issue was settled. Nov 3rd, they made their way to the museum, Logan still felt off about the whole thing. Those doubts were forgotten when they enter the museum and Logan was in his element going every which way to read every single sign. He looked up to tell Remus something when he realized his Papa was gone. Logan felt dread hit him as he looked around and saw Janus talking to someone. 

Janus looked up as if feeling something was amiss and saw Logan alone. Janus waved Logan and watched as his son weaved through the exhibits. Once at his side, Janus pulled Logan closer to him,   
“Logan, this is your Uncle Virgil. He lost your Uncle Roman and was trying to find him when we bump into each other.” 

“Hey Logan, a lack of Remus around you, means that we have officially lost both Chaos Causers.” 

“Chaos Causers?” Logan asked. 

“Your Father and Uncle have always been a bit-“ 

“Loud, Competitive, the literal embodiment of a Sugar Rush?” Virgil smirked as Janus glared. 

“Creative.” 

“Oh? Is that what we are calling the field trip of our 8th-grade trip now?” Virgil smirked and Logan felt like he was missing a story. 

“Regardless, they have caused a bit of mischief in our lives and-“ Suddenly there was a high pitch scream. 

“SIR! YOU CANNOT TAKE THAT SKULL AND START QUOTING SHAKESPEARE!” 

“But look it’s shiny!” Remus’ said.

“Not to mention, in the Shakespeare exhibit for the children to pose with how come they can do it and we can’t.” 

“You were saying, Jay?” 

“And apparently cannot be left unsupervised for 5 minutes in public. Logan, could you go escort Virgil to the star exhibit?” 

Virgil seemed to agree as he looked at Logan with a lead the way motion. Calling out behind him “Go bail them out of museum prison. Logan and I can tell the worker about the grammar errors.”


	5. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with Janus' Family

Logan whimpered slightly at the sound of a car door being shut. The cold weather smacked against his face causing him to turn his head into Remus' neck shivering. Janus drape Logan’s coat over his shoulders. “Go back to sleep Polaris,” Janus encouraged placing a kiss on his son’s brow. Logan was lulled back to sleeping against Remus. Janus almost cursed November for being so cold but then again, they were used to warmer weather. 

“Do you want to trade? You take Logan into your parents and I grab the bags,” Remus suggested. Janus began to get the bags out, he shook his head kissing his husband. 

“No, you are warmer than I am, and he is still getting over that cold Patton gave him,” Janus said as he juggled all the bags. “Besides Mother won’t try and wake him if you are holding him.” He smiled as they walked up the marble steps. Janus had to give it to his parents they somehow managed to find a home that almost looked identical to the one they had left behind the year Remus and Janus got married. Janus politely knocked on the door as a maid opened the door and ushered them in. “Please let my mother know her grandson is sleeping,” Janus said to the butler as the maid took their coats.   
Remus shifted Logan to hide him from the lights of the chandelier, rocking the now six-year-old. Logan, after hearing his grandmother yell at Janus for not wanting to come up for any holiday, had not been sleeping. After Janus’ parents heard that Logan had met Remus' parents already they said Janus was being unfair not letting them meet the boy. Janus could have argued that his parents lived in Pennsylvania, and they were in Florida with Remus’ family, and his parents could have stopped in on any of their multiple business trips if they had been interested. 

The tapping of heels against marble pulled Janus from his thoughts, he turned to his mother. “Janus, you made it was the drive okay?” She said to him as she kissed both cheeks before giving Remus a tight smile. “Remus so glad you get time off,” His mother said in a way that, wait a second either Janus did not hear the forced polite tone in his mother's comment. Looking at her face, she was genially happy to see Remus Remus was just as confused as Janus. 

“It’s nice to see you as well Ma’am,” Remus responded unsure of where this was going. 

“Oh, Remus I have known you since you were in diapers! You two have been married so long you can call me mother!” She exclaimed, leaving Janus to wonder if his mother had hit her head on the marble steps. “Is that my grandson?! Oh, he so adorable!” She said running over to Logan, “Poor thing, the drive must have knocked him out. Ash, show my sons to their rooms, I just need to check on dinner.” 

Remus walked behind Janus. They were shown Logan’s room first and laid him down to nap. The second the door shut Remus turned to Janus “Janus, as your husband I love you, but I think your mother has been possessed or she was possessed in our childhood and the Amish expelled her demons.” He said to him as Janus. 

“I know this all seems odd-“

“Seems odd, it is odd Babe.” 

“She did not even complain that Logan was not wearing shoes,” Janus said sighing weakly. “Keep your guard up. Not to mention my father is not here.” Knowing his father was strict when it came to arriving on time, Janus was starting to wonder if coming was a good idea. 

Remus smoothed Janus' hair back, “Hey, look at me, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Remus said kissing him and Janus smiled softly. 

“You said the same thing the day I came out.” 

“I will keep saying it. So that you know you are always safe,” Remus said as he cupped Janus' face kissing him when a knock sounded. Remus looked over and smiled at Logan, “Hey, how you are feeling?” Remus asked as Logan went to Janus’ arms. Remus smiled as Janus went to checking Logan for a fever. 

“Cold. But it has dropped approximately 30 degrees since we left home.” Logan said leaning on Janus, “May I have one of the cookies now?” 

Janus laughed as he kissed Logan’s head he had been begging for a Crofter’s cookie since he had seen them when they had fallen out of the bag. Janus still remembers the Christmas disaster Virgil and he had come home to leaving Roman and Remus in charge of cookie making with the boys. “Let’s go check on dinner and you can say hello to your Grandmother.” Janus fixed his glasses taking Logan’s hand as he pointed at all the artists in the hallway, listing their names and inspiration. 

“Oh, Janus, he sounds just like you!” Janus turned to see his mother halfway up the steps, she looked at Logan, who clutched on to Janus tighter. “Your father used to read all of my museum paperwork and go around pointing out the different pieces he recognized. Dinner is ready if you all are hungry?” She asked them. 

“Papa and I made cookies, Uncle Roman and Patton are better bakers. It does not make sense, baking is just Chemistry. Papa and I are good at that.” Logan still slightly bitter that his baking skills were not up to par.

Janus smiled ruffling Logan’s hair slightly, “Excuse him, Mother, is there any update on Father’s arrival?” He asked as Remus came out of the room. 

“He will be here in a few minutes.” She said as the bell rang, “See that must be him now.” Janus noticed that his mother ushered him to the dining room instead of going to greet his father. Remus grabbed Logan who protested but leaned on Remus because he was warm. Remus sat Logan down before pulling Janus’ chair out, stealing another kiss before taking his seat on the other side of Logan. 

Janus' father walked in still brushing off some snow, “Sorry about that traffic from the condo was a little heavier than normal.” He said in a greeting. 

“The Condo?” He questions, dinner was nice and quiet aside from his mother cooing over how polite Logan was his father was shocked and unnerved by it, which Janus expected. After the coffee and cookies, Janus told Remus to start Logan’s routine without him as he went to question his parents. “Okay, what is going on between you two?” 

“You didn’t tell him?” His Father asked as his mother huffed. 

“No, I did not. It would have been rude to have this conversation in front of Logan. If you had any class you would know that.” Suddenly, Janus was looking at the woman from his childhood. The woman that was cold, who didn’t care about anything but her work, and having the perfect family. Fake and Bitter. His father still looked exhausted. 

“Your mother and I got divorced, and my current partner will be joining us for Thanksgiving.” His father said in his typical ‘that’s final tone.’

“Divorced! Since when?!” Janus asked them as he looked at them, they both shared a look “You got divorced while I was planning my wedding! That’s why you two were so calm about everything! And your partner?”   
“Oh yes, Janus, your father is dating the bartender from your wedding.” His mother added examining her nails. 

“The Bartenders name is Tobi and I expect you not to treat them with respect.” 

“Respect? My son doesn’t even know what to call either of you and now there is a third person in the mix? Not to mention you both owe Remus multiple apologies for the shit you put him through!” Janus hissed at his parents shaking his head. “I am going to say this once, and only once, because you two apparently did not listen to me before. I live for my husband and our son. They make me happy, and so help me if either of you hurt them, you will never hear from me again. Act like adults and do not put my family in the middle of it.” Janus’ head was spinning as he walked back up the steps, he slowed as he heard Remus dramatically reading Logan Frankenstein. 

Logan was in his pj’s sitting on the bed with Remus as he looked up at Janus “Are we leaving tonight?” Logan asked. Janus noted their suitcases were repacked. 

“Not yet,” Janus stated joining Logan on his other side. “Logan, remember when you came into the office and we had that couple fighting.” 

“The one where the woman poured coffee on the man’s pants and told him-“ 

“Yes, that couple.” 

“Yes, they were getting a divorce. I know what that is why are we dancing around it you don’t usually do that?” Logan said as Janus chuckled. 

“I don’t. Apparently, my parents got one, so there will be another person here tomorrow.” 

Logan made a disgusted face as he huffed, “So long as we do not have to stay longer, it's too cold and I miss Patton.” 

Janus chuckled, “We will leave right after I promise, and then this weekend, we will see your Grannie and Pappy.” 

“Pappy said we are going to hunt down the different fungi on the property,” Logan said with a smile. Remus beamed at the idea, while Janus fought the urged to cringe at the term fungi. They all went to bed to prepare for the disaster the next day. Janus was on edge, his leg was killing him in this weather, Logan was practically glued to him during this time. Tobi seemed like a nice enough person, but they were oblivious to how to interact with kids Logan. All in all, Janus was thrilled when everything was done and over. After saying goodbye to he joined Remus and Logan in the car he let out a breath. 

“We don’t have to come back soon, right?” Logan asked. 

“Not if I can help it Polaris, this trip was a bit much for all of us,” Janus promised, “I love you both.”


	6. Happy Birthday Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Early Birthday celebration with his real family was just what Janus needed to get over Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not supposed to have angst in it but it happened

It had started with Mama, she started the tradition with Janus, and when Virgil joined the family he was roped into it as well. Birthdays were to be special, and after the twins' birthday failure when they were kids, she made sure that would never happen again. So for the month of said person’s birthday, they would do family dinners. With December being Virgil’s birthday month the first family dinner would be at Roman’s, the following week would be Remus’, and the last week and the actual day of the person’s birth would be at Roman and Remus’ childhood home for Mama’s special cake. Janus always hated the cold of December weather, but he loved the Birthday tradition especially after his family’s Thanksgiving. 

Janus smiled as he watched Logan and Patton play on the swings with the twins' father pushing them back and forth. The older man would do anything for his grandsons and like Remus could jump between keeping things fun for Patton but Science centered for Logan. Suddenly he heard the click of his glass and smiled at the woman that his husband and brother-in-law got their looks from. 

“Remus told me about Thanksgiving, you okay?” Mama asked topping off his wine glass. 

“Honestly, no, it’s been two weeks and they haven’t asked about Logan at all. They talked about doing so much better with Logan than what they did with me, but they fell back into their old habits the second we left.” Janus sipped his drink with a scowl, “I should be happy, Logan was practically begging never to see them again.” 

“Oh Garden Snake,” She began.

“I should not be sulking at Virgil’s party.” 

“Please sulk! Our husbands are trying to figure out who can make the potatoes exploded faster,” Virgil said coming over and kissing Mama’s cheek looking out at the boys. 

“Running from the pending explosion Birthday Boy?” Janus asked as Virgil smirked. 

“Better for my anxiety if I don’t see the mess when it does happen. Just like how, it is better for your mental health, to cut your parents out.” Virgil said as he looked at Janus sipping his coke, jumping as a pop followed by the crash from the kitchen sounded. 

“BOYS!” Mama snapped covering Virgil’s ears and Janus tried to hide the smirk forming on his lips behind his wine glass. 

“We can fix it!” Came the delayed response of the men in the kitchen. Janus caught movement out of the side of his eye and saw the boys walk in. 

“Uncle Roman that is not the proper way to use the hand mixer. It also should not be –“ Logan was quickly muffled and soon Patton was running in batting his eyes holding up wine to Mama. “Uncle Roman and Papa cannot fix it. And sent Patton and me out to soften the blow of their punishment.” Logan said, followed by the sound of Roman hitting Remus. 

“I thought you told him what to say!” 

“And I told you, Logan has seen Janus’ reaction when I leave experiments in the kitchen. He sure as hell wasn’t going to test mom’s reaction after seeing that.”

“You are so whipped!” 

“Roman! I swear, I will change the Disney+ password and not tell you if you and Remus keep fighting,” Virgil said rubbing his head as Patton giggled at Roman’s horrified gasp followed by Remus laughing. 

“Remus, don’t think you are excused either, I believe you and I talked about dinner experiments before.” Janus joined in, Mama smirked kissing both her grandsons. 

“Foolish of them to think they just had to worry about my wrath. I better get in there and see what I can save,” She said before taking the bottle of wine. Mama did manage to save the dinner like she always did. The boys ran off to play again which Janus found odd normally Logan wanted to be apart of the ‘adult’ conversations. When it was time to leave Janus and Roman were walking to get their kids when they heard whispering. 

“Logi, everything turned out fine!” Patton's words made Janus's heart sink not knowing where this conversation was heading. 

“I cannot have blind hope like that Patton,” Logan said the sound of a Rubik's cube clicking told Janus that Logan was upset. 

“Uncle Janus’ family really scared you didn’t they?” 

“They kept saying I was just like them. I tie my tie like them, I talk like them, I am smart like them. I do not want to be like them because it means I will be unloveable.” Logan said as Janus turned away and silently walked down to grab his phone. Janus was not going to let his parents anywhere near Logan again. He refuses to have his son think he was unloveable. So Janus sat there, outside, telling his parents the damage they had caused, and they would never see Logan again. Janus did not know how long he sat out there after ending the call until Mama came out with a cup of tea. 

“We told the boys we were going to watch a movie.” She whispered, “Roman and Remus are fixing the basement now while Virgil and the boys hook up the TV,” Janus ducked his head into her neck as she rocked him. “Being smart does not mean you will be alone.” 

“They made him feel so uncomfortable, and he didn’t tell me, I failed him.” 

“You did not fail Logan. Just like how you never fail Remus. Janus, being a parent is hard, but you and Remus are doing a wonderful job raising him. You and Remus both went through this phase of thinking you could not be smart and be loving at the same time. Granted you were teenagers. I proved Remus wrong when he came home from his first date with you all doe-eyed, He proved you wrong the day you stood in front of us and exchanged vows. Now we will prove Logan wrong, that he can be smart, wear ties, and still care about his family.” She said pulling him up and walking him inside and down to the basement where a massive pillow fort was built and everyone was in oneies. 

“All this for a movie?” Janus asked 

“All this for a sleepover,” Logan corrected holding up his father's snake PJs as Mama smiled. 

“Logan noticed how upset you were about Thanksgiving and asked if we could have a family sleepover to lift your spirits,” Mama said proudly as Logan looked nervous.

Janus smiled leaning down picking his son up hugging him tightly, “Uncle Roman and Papa said this is what you four did whenever you came back from a long trip,” Logan explained as Janus hugged him even tighter. 

“That’s right we did. I’m so proud of you for putting this together and reaching out to everyone, Logan.” Janus said as Logan looked like Janus had given him the world and for the rest of the night. Logan was back to smiling the rest of the night and Janus was so happy to see him back to normal. “You did such a wonderful job, Polaris,” Janus said kissing his head.


	7. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a great Dad but sometimes he needs reminding

Remus was so excited as he made the number three on the list, he would have another soul to brag about at the holiday office party this year. He was practically buzzing with excitement before moving on to the food list, sending it to Janus, because apparently, his coworkers thought Janus was a better cook. Janus responded that he would make the cucumber feta salad, and a reminder to pick up Logan’s new book. Well, technically, it was a book set, but Janus did not need to know that Remus caved to their adorable son’s demands of needing the whole set. 

“Three of you this year? I guess what they are saying around the lab is true, you were approved for adoption? I guess they will let anyone adopt these days even people with warrants out on them.” A gruff voice said from behind Remus. 

“Rupert, I guess you miss the memo when you were out getting hair implants I was acquitted of those charges. But yes I adopted a genius, he is four, and he can already do your job!” Remus said with a huge grin on his face. 

“Why you, mother-“ 

“Rupert! Remus!” A voice ran through the air that was almost as terrifying as Janus’ when Remus used the last of his lotion. “Do I need to remind you that you are professionals in a lab? This schoolyard behavior is not tolerated,” Dr. Birch glared. 

“He is putting his son down to come to an office Holiday Party. Alcohol will be there! It is no place for kids,” Rupert faked his concern. Remus wanted to shove his face into the autoclave and see it would sanitize his brain. 

“And yet you bring your daughter who steals the alcohol every year and sneaks off with her current boyfriend or girlfriend to get smashed and then you both end up embarrassing your wife. When Remus and Janus call an Uber for both of you. Besides, there will be no alcohol at this event this year, which is why we are allowing younger kids to come and see the lab. Now I believe you said you would have your findings to me before lunch and I just so happen to be taking an early one. “ She said as Rupert stomp off and Remus flicked him the bird. “Remus!” 

“What he has had it out for me since I was an intern.” 

“Are you sure Logan is going to be okay at the party, not many kids will be there?” 

“He will be fine. I’m buying him a book set on the way home so he will probably sit with that most of the evening.” Remus said with a smile, “Plus I want to show him that Janus isn’t his only father with a cool job. He loves science and I want him to see what kind of lab he could work in if he wanted.” 

“There is no shame in wanting our children to be proud of us. While your methods are not always the best, Remus, you do spectacular work. Now enough of this we are people of science, and there are things to discover.” She ended the conversation leaving Remus grinning as he went about his work. Not even minding when he ended up having to give her the test results early. It was at lunch that he realized that he forgot his medicine and panic as he reached for his phone to call Janus. Only for the reminder that Janus was in a lunch meeting to greet him. Remus swore, dialing his brother’s number instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Roman answered concerned and Remus wanted to rip out his stomach knowing he should have texted instead of called. Roman would have freaked out over a call more than a text. 

“Can you bring me my spare medication? I’m at work and the bottle I had in my office is empty.” 

“Okay, that’s fine and all but what caused you to need it? Remus, this is not the first time you have skipped at dose by accident and you are normally fine.” Roman asked but Remus could hear his brother shuffling to gather his things. 

“Rupert. I put Logan down as coming with Janus and me to the party, and he went off about how this was no place for a child, that was on top of me already being nervous that Logan might not like my job as much as Janus-Are you laughing at me!” Remus snapped as his brother let out another chuckle, “You bitch! I am trying to have a brotherly meltdown and you are laughing!” 

“I’m laughing because you honestly think the boy you made moving slime with isn’t going to be impressed by bacteria and whatever else lives in your lab? Re, he is four, this is his first Christmas with you, and what did you buy him for Christmas.” Roman asked as his car door shut. 

“So much Science stuff! And the books, Roman, he is reading so well!” Remus gushed, “He asked me if we could watch The Man Who Invented Christmas last night. He was glowing at the process the writers go through!” 

“Logan is extraordinary. He fits into yours and Janus's life perfectly, Remus.” 

Remus's breathe caught in his throat, “You sound like Mom.” 

“One of us had to take after her, and we both know it wasn’t going to be you,” Roman said, as Remus looked up when he heard the echo. He hung up as Roman walked over to sit with him, “How about we eat lunch since I had to drive all the way over here!” He said pulling out a sandwich that Virgil had made. On his off days, Virgil followed his schedule from Highschool where he would get up and make lunch by the time he was finished he realized what he had done and put the items in the fridge for emergencies. 

Remus laughed as he pulled out his lunch from Janus, Remus couldn’t remember the last time Roman and he ate lunch together talking about the things Remus was excited for Logan to open on Christmas. “Oh, do you still have our old bookshelf? I might need another one for Logan’s room.” 

“Yeah you can have it, I’ll work on refurbishing it when I get back it, the shelf has some stains on it. Also, you are so much like dad.” 

“Yes, I know! You are Mom warm, welcoming, passionate and I’m-“ 

“Attentive, Assertive, Protective, and would risk your life for your family.” Roman finished for him knowing his brother would be negative. “Mom said that the reason dad was so strict during the year was so that he had an account ready to splurge for Christmas. She said that Dad always had the list of things we were going to get for Christmas before we even wrote our list. I know you and him go all out for Halloween but you and him both gave the greatest gift.” Roman smiled at his brother hugging him before sending him back into the lab before calling Janus. “Yeah, it’s not an episode but I think he could use the compliments.” 

Remus arrived home to Logan laying on Janus's chest snoring peacefully, and Remus smiled “Someone is asleep early.” Remus whispered kissing Janus than Logan. 

“Virgil took him out to get us gifts for Christmas, the crowds set them both off,” Janus explained looking at Remus. “How was your day?” He asked him. 

“Rupert was an ass about me bringing Logan with us on Friday,” Remus said setting his things down to cuddle with his husband and son. “And I started to spiral, so I asked Roman to bring me my medicine since my office supplies were empty.” 

“Remus-“ 

“I love you Jan, but my brother already gave me the ‘you’re a wonderful’ blah speech.” Remus snapped sighing weakly. “What if Logan hates the party? It would be my fault.” 

“Remus, you are acting like we stay the whole time? We stay for two hours, then leave to catch a screening of a Christmas Carol.” 

“But what if-“ 

“I want to go to Papa’s lab,” Logan grumbled waking up from the sudden rise in voices as he shifted making Remus catch him before he fell off Janus. Logan curled right back up into Remus falling right back to sleep. 

“See, he wants to go, Remus. Everything will be fine,” Janus assured him as Remus clung to Logan tighter, running his hands through Logan’s hair still worried about the event. 

Janus had been right, the night of the party Logan was so caught up in asking science question Remus did not have a chance to doubt himself. By the end of the evening, Remus stole a kiss under the mistletoe from Janus. 

“I love it when you are right.” 

“Merry Christmas, my deranged Scientist,” Janus whispered stealing another kiss.


	8. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years and hospitals don't mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> First off let me apologize this was supposed to be up days ago but I ended up sick with a sinus infection. I can breathe again don't worry and no hospital visit for me thank goodness but it did put a damper on the size of this chapter.

Janus was pissed. No, he was livid, Janus had left Logan with a babysitter while he and Remus attended a mandatory work event. The babysitter, in their teen’s infinite wisdom, decided to take Logan ice skating. The teen left Logan alone to figure out how to ice skate. Thus, Janus got a phone call from the hospital saying that Logan had been brought in. Janus did not know how bad things were due to the pathetic size of the hospital rooms only one of them could fit. Remus would understand most of the terminology, so Janus sent him back to be with their son. Which left Janus in the waiting room wondering if he should charge the teen with negligence. 

“Janus.” 

Janus’ head shot up, to see Remus carrying his coat and Logan’s things, “Is he-“ 

“Being moved upstairs. He has a few stitches in his arm, and it is in a cast. Logan hit his head when he fell which is why they want to keep him overnight.” Remus said cupping Janus’ face, “Come on. He was asking for you.” 

Janus bolted up, holding on to Remus’ hand the whole time he was running. When he finally got to Logan’s side, Logan turned to Janus and the look on Logan’s face caused Janus to run over to brush those curls out of his face. “Hey Polaris, how are you holding together?” 

“I want to go home and sleep in my own bed,” Logan pouted as he leaned on Janus’ chest. “Stupid Doctor, wouldn’t listen when I said you could wake me every two hours.”

“Doctors are stubborn like that, that is why you always respect the nurses. They are the ones that can get you things.” Janus smiled at him as he cradled Logan in his arms. 

“Does this mean I stop the tradition?” Logan slurred. 

“They gave him some pretty powerful pain killers, you know Jan-Jan.” Remus began to say. 

“Papa said that every New Year’s, you ended up in a hospital bed. Since it is me that means we stop it right?” Logan asked before going to sleep. 

“Remus you didn’t!” Janus hissed. 

“Technically, Roman did. Logan was upset! I thought if he knew that it was not something major each year it would be comforting!” Remus whispered.

Janus wanted to kill his husband, “Our injured son is the only thing stopping me from hitting you so hard you end up in a hospital room yourself, Remus!” Janus hissed as Remus walked closer, kissing Janus. “You and your brother know damn well the only reason I ended up in the hospital each year is because of you two! You both insist on ice skating when fireworks go off, every year, and every year I fall on my bad leg trying to keep up.” 

“And every year I get to carry my husband, like the princess he is, into the ER.” 

“Bitch, I’m a Queen.” 

“Happy New Year, Janus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests on what you want to see let me know!


	9. Emotional Support Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is excited.   
> Remus denies nothing.  
> Logan trust Science.   
> Janus takes his tea with honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Emotional Support Witch came across my tik tok and I had to get this out.

“Okay, hear me out, Uncle Janus is an Emotional Support Witch!” Patton yelled causing Logan to jump. “Sorry,” Patton whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Logan was quite thankful he had already gone through that stage of puberty. 

“Father practices law, that is hardly witchcraft Patton,” Logan responded as he looked at his cousin who was bouncing. They were at the library to work on their school project, a report on the folklore. Logan knew his cousin had been trying his hardest to stay focus so he decided a break could not hurt. “I’m intrigued by the idea, how are you justifying this?” 

Patton danced in his seat, “Okay, so Uncle Janus is really into essential oils, right? He has one for everything!” 

“He relies on some of them all based on scientific evidence that the properties of those plants are therapeutic,” Logan started but stop, “I apologize, I asked you to explain, and I interrupted, continue.” 

“Uncle Janus uses essential oils, he is always cautious of what we disturb when we go camping, and he wears black,” Patton said listing the things and Logan cocked his head. 

“Wearing black does not make him a witch-“ 

“Logan, are you and Patton becoming witch hunters without me?!” Remus gasped in shock, “Come on boys, time to give the project a break.” 

“Uncle Remus, is Uncle Janus an Emotional Support Witch?” Patton asked as Logan rolled his eyes packing his things up thinking Remus would clear up the situation.

Remus deciding to add more fuel to the fire, “I’m not saying he is, but if he was because your Uncle uses he/him pronouns, would that not make him a warlock?” 

“You are not denying it!” Patton yelled in excitement, “Uncle Remus, Logan doesn’t believe!” 

“I did not say that,” Logan defended. 

“How could you not know your father’s secret! How do you justify getting through puberty with only a few blemishes in the summer!” Remus asked scandalized as Logan threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Because Father has me on a ridiculous skincare regiment that is back by Science!” Logan said hoping in the car. 

“That’s what your Father wants you to believe! You both are too young to carry the burden of his secret!” Remus said dramatically as he started the car.

Later that night when Logan was helping Janus with the dinner dishes, he decided to prove a point, “Patton and Papa say you’re an Emotional Support Witch,” Logan said to his father. 

“Oh really?” Janus said arching a brow turning the hissing kettle off, “And what was your response?” 

“That you just use Science,” Logan said as he watched Janus fix their evening tea, “You do just use science, right?” 

“Why of course Logan, why would you ever think differently?” Janus said pretending to be offended as Logan looked at him unimpressed. 

“Well, while Patton mentioned the most obvious stuff, you know when Uncle Virgil is about to have a panic attack, even before he does. You are always the one to pick me up when I have had a bad day. In both of those cases, Uncle Virgil and I do not have contact with you beforehand, but you just know.” Logan said as he watched his father mix honey into his teacup. 

“Interesting theory,” Janus commented as he did not make eye contact with Logan. “It’s late, finish your tea and go to bed.” 

“No response?” 

“Logan, somethings just cannot be explained.” Janus with a smirk on his lips as Logan rolled his eyes finishing his tea before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note Janus as an Emotional Support Warlock might be the next fic I write.


	10. Happy Birthday Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's birthday party is coming up and Logan is trying his hardest to be a good cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is late I'm sorry so happy belated birthday!

Logan had been counting the days till Patton’s birthday since he got out of the hospital. The problem was that Logan needed his arm to build Patton’s gift, and it was still in a cast. Over the last few days, Logan’s arm had been bothering him, and it was starting to affect his mood. Hence why he was currently glaring at the pieces of Patton’s gift in front of him. 

“Want some help?” Janus asked him as he sat down with his tea. 

“Wanting and needing are different things,” Logan said not looking at his father. 

“Logan-“ 

“Apologies, I am not in a pleasant mood. Patton is upset with me. All because I will not be attending his school birthday party,” Logan sighed weakly pushing the box away. Janus knew that as it had become a sore topic for the twins as well. Roman asking why Logan could not just deal with his classmates for one day and Remus asking why Patton always needed to have a class party. “I don’t want Patton to have to go through what I did,” Logan said as Janus rubbed his back. 

“What do you mean?” Patton asked standing in the doorway with Roman. 

“Virgil wants me to apologizes to Remus,” Roman explains as Janus hid Patton’s gift with a towel.

“Because you were mean to Uncle Remus, but not the point, Logi what happened?” Patton asks as he walks over to his cousin. Roman went to stop but Janus shook his head, “Logi?” 

“I did not want you to see your invitations in the trash just because I was going,” Logan responded, “Everyone in the class likes you, and you think the best of them. I did not want you to see how mean they could be.” 

Patton looked at him like he was going to cry, “So, it was not because you thought the zoo was childish?” 

“No! Patton we have been to the zoo multiple times. You know I like it, who told you that?” 

“Amber, she said you told her that zoos were for babies,” Patton said as he began to cry. 

Logan rushed over to Patton with the tissue box to clean his face, “Amber is a b-“ 

“Logan Nexus Sanders, I swear, if you repeat any word your father has used before your 15th birthday there will be no star gazing over the next break.” Janus threatens, “You have a full dictionary on Shakespeare insults use them. “ 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I don’t want a party with them if you aren’t there,” Patton cried weakly. 

“Patton, I’ll bring Logan to the end of the party, and we can have a family day? If any of those future Kens and Karens have a problem with it, just remember your Uncle Remus knows how to pick the lock on the Tiger cage.” Janus smirked. 

“Why does Uncle Remus have that knowledge?” 

“Because your father dared him to hug a tiger,” Janus responded with a smirk on his lips as Roman had to then explain to Patton he couldn't pet a tiger much less hug one.


	11. Happy Birthday Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus hates his parents but loves Remus

_February 3rd Janus hated his birthday well, hate was a strong word. In reality, he hated the stuffy company events his parents would dress him for, parading him around like a show pony. This year it was different because his parents forgot. They had been fighting over who’s coworkers would come to the annual party this year and Janus asked if the twins and Virgil could come._

_“Janus, this is a networking party it is not about you.” So on the morning of his twelfth birthday, Janus made his way to the store, the money he had taken from his father burning a hole in his pocket, to buy himself a cake. He knew he should have told Remus, he should have, but a part of him did not want Remus to be upset. Virgil did not know because he would egg his parents’ cars in retaliation. Roman would more than likely assist Virgil in getting the eggs. His friends could not know what his parents had done. So, why did he suddenly want them with him standing next to the cake display?_

_“Darling?” Janus head whip around to see Roman and Remus's mother looking at him confused, her cart filled with junk food and other household items._

_“Do you know this kid? We keep asking him what he wants, but he will not respond.” The baker asked as Mama waved him off._

_“I’m sorry, I lost myself,” Janus whispered as Mama put a hand on his shoulder._

_“_ _Come on, Darling,” She said as he follows her around the store, helping her finish shopping, and loading the car before getting inside. When they pulled up to Roman and Remus’ house, the twins came running out to help their mother._

_“_ _Janus?” Remus asked opening the door for him and Janus broke down._

_"They forgot. All those parties were not for me they were for them,” Janus sobbed as Remus let out a growl._

_“Those Motherf-“ “_

_Remus Ulyess Sanders, I will take you over my knee in this driveway if you so much as finish that sentence!” Their mother threatened, “Now, the driveway is no place for this conversation, Remus, take Janus inside, get him settled with Virgil, then come back and help your brother and me with these bags.” “_

_Yes! My Lady,” Remus and Roman bowed to their mother who shook her head as Remus carried Janus inside._

_Virgil had come to see if he could help, and when he saw Janus crying, the sight alone almost made him panic. The small group of preteens curled around their friend letting him cry. Dinner came and went, with laughter and smiles, Janus was helping Remus with dishes when Remus open his mouth. “_

_I won’t forget,” Remus said as he looked at Janus. “I will remember every date that is important for you going forward.” Remus pulled out an earring box with two snake studs in them. “Happy Birthday!”_

Janus smiled as he woke up from the memory stretching as he rolled over to see Remus still sleeping. Leaning over Janus kissed him gently and Remus groaned and dragged Janus closer “Happy Birthday.” Remus grumbled causing Janus to chuckle.

“You remembered.”

“Always, and I plan to show you how much I remember about you after you let me sleep for ten more minutes,” Remus said rubbing his hands along Janus’ side. Janus could not think of a better way to spend his birthday.


	13. V-day Special The Love of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not mess with Mama Bear

Now, she might have been told years ago to let the anger she held for Janus’ mother go, and if the boys had asked her, she would say she had. Most people also thought that Remus got his temper from his father, but nope that boy was all her. This Mama was pissed, and she played dirty. Why because the wench that had forgotten her own child’s birthday was now trying to ruin his beautiful wedding. Mama was not going to tolerate that as she looked at the woman in front of her drinking tea. 

“I just think the boys should hold off they are barely out of college. What are a few more years to make sure this is what they want?” 

Mama sat her tea down as she looked at the woman in front of her. “They are having this wedding now I did not ask you here to ask you to get over the fact that they are getting married-“

“Then why did you ask me here?” 

“I ask you here to TELL you to get over it. My boys are getting married and I will not have your pencil skirt ass telling them that they should hold off. If you hate your marriage, you and your husband need to fix that shit or divorce each other, but leave my babies out of it.” Mama said with a calm face as she sipped her tea. 

“Your babies? Janus is my son!” 

“Is he? Where were you when he was in the hospital? Where were you when he attempted to buy his own birthday cake because you and your husband were fighting over the company?” Mama asked as she stared the woman down. “Now I made this lovely Dandelion tea, and I would suggest you finish it then leave.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because Dandelion tea, when mixed with all that sugar alcohol you put in, it becomes a natural laxative, and I would hate to see you ruin your fancy car seats,” Mama said with a smile. The wench bolted for the door, almost shoving poor Roman into a wall as he looked at his mother confused. 

“I came over to get some photos of Remus and Janus for Virgil’s slide show, did I miss something?” Roman asked trying not to laugh. 

“Oh no, my Prince, just making sure the Dragon Witch knows her place in this wedding is all. Now, let us go get some photos.” She said as she dumped the tea. 

“Oh my, Disney! Mama! You pulled a Remus on Janus’ mother didn’t you?!” Roman asked as it dawned on him. 

“I invited her over for tea like a civilized woman now come along, Roman. There is a lot to do and it is going to be practically perfect in every way!” Roman never told a soul what his mother had done, one because Remus would copy it his new job, and two, no one would ever believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to do Janus and Remus's actual wedding but then I decided that Mama needed her own moment to shine.


End file.
